An electronic cigarette (“e-cigarette” or “e-Cig”) is a device that emulates tobacco cigarette smoking by producing smoke replacement that may be similar in its physical sensation, general appearance, and sometimes flavor (i.e., with tobacco fragrance, menthol taste, added nicotine etc.) to that of tobacco cigarette smoke. A battery portion of the e-Cig includes a controller and a battery for powering the device and a cartomizer portion (i.e. aerosol mist generator) generates an aerosol mist (i.e. e-smoke or vapor) that is a replacement for cigarette smoke. In particular, the cartomizer may use heat, ultrasonic energy, or other means to vaporize a liquid solution (for example based on propylene glycol, or glycerin, for example including taste and fragrance ingredients) into an aerosol mist. The vaporization may be similar to nebulizer or humidifier vaporizing solutions for inhalation.
The vaporization process may occur with an e-Liquid. E-liquids may have a high viscosity at room temperature to enable longer shelf life and reduce leakages; however, this high viscosity may reduce the vaporization rate. A lower viscosity e-Liquid may have increased leakage or evaporation.